runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Keepers of Misthalin
When will you come home? Introduction''' Keepers of Mithalin (KoM) is a Themed Community and Skilling Clan with unique elements of Roleplay. Keepers of Misthalin's main storyline not only provides basis for Roleplay, but the entirety of the clan's leadership structure and operations. Within the first two months of opening, Keepers of Misthalin gained 72 members and continues to gain new members through various recruitment stratagies. ( NOTE: Keepers of Misthalin is disbanded.)The Keepers of Misthalin is a skilling community based around this theme. The "families" allow members to split up into groups and push each other to train. Families also enable members to contribute to Clan Lore. Basic Storyline Keepers of Misthalin has a unique Clan Structure that is intricately connected with Runescape Lore. Keepers of Misthalin aims to enhance Runescape Lore rather than changing it. We operate off of a singular timeline in which all Lore must fit. "The Keepers of Misthalin were established to honor and protect Misthalin. The Keepers were formed by five humans from each city in the kingdom - Varrock, Lumbridge, Draynor Village, Edgeville and Gunnersgrunn. The original five elders of the council were: *Edgar Rodard of Varrock *Titus Banryn of Draynor Village *Alexander Tasshin of Lumbridge *Jackson Athum of Edgeville *Brock Emath of Gunnersgrunn After the battle to protect the capital city from an attack by the evil followers of Zamorak, the Keepers were disbanded and only Ava of the Rodard family remained. King Roald has asked her to rebuild the Keepers and seeks the Banryn, Tasshin, Athum and Emath families to restore the eldership to it's former glory." Read more Lore Families The Keepers of Misthalin were started by five families. The Keepers have one elder from each family. These families were selected from the Misthalinian cities - Varrock, Draynor Village, Lumbridge, Edgeville, and Gunnersgrunn. By spreading the eldership across the land, the Keepers are better able to protect it. The Five Families are: * athum.png banryn.png tasshin.png emath.png Rodard.png Rodard of Varrock **"Pro rege et patria" - For king and country *Banryn of Draynor Village **"Lucent in tenebris" - They shine in darkness *Tasshin of Lumbridge **"Arte et marte" - By skill and valour *Athum of Edgeville **"Be trwgh and delygent" - By truth and diligence *Emath of Gunnersgrunn **"Bidd llu hebb llydd" - In the path of an army, no man can stand Recruitment Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kY1HALdFxbw Rank Structure Leadership and rank are based entirely on the base storyline - there are two basic ranks - '''Elder and Keeper. Elders are responsible for overseeing their families, keeping things clean and friendly here on the forums and in chat, and for helping Keepers with whatever they may need. Once the Head Elder elects the first elder for a family, the elder will announce an heir to the eldership. In case the elder takes a temporary leave, the heir will fill cover their duties. If the elder leaves permanently, the heir will take over the eldership and elect a new heir.+ Keepers earn their first rank when they are approved for citizenship - Citizen. After two weeks, 1000 total level, and attending at least one gathering, citizens can apply for Keeper status and apply for their family. Elders can offer a Keeper elite status - a place of honor and respect among Keepers. These Keepers vote on various important issues. Elite status is given out sparingly and at the discretion of the elders. Gathering Commissioners have the same privileges as keepers, but are responsible for planning and hosting gatherings. The current ranks are: * Head Elder: Ava * Elder: Athum - True Design, Banryn - Rahl PvM, Emath - Zach M A, Tasshin - Xow2k3 * Gathering Commissioner: Fear Anarchy, Dabomb772 * Elite Keeper * Keeper * Citizen * Friend (non-member) Environment and Rules Keepers of Misthalin aims to allow each member to feel comfortable, and therefore embraces a PG-rated Environment. Elders do not tolerate attitudes that disturb our positive environment. Keepers of Misthalin Rules: *Maintain a Positive, Friendly attitude. As a Keeper, or a friend of the Keepers, you are expected to be helpful and open to all members of the Runescape Community. *Act in accordance with all Runescape Rules at all times. *If you did not list an account on your application and you start using it and it doesn't start with completely unranked stats, the Elders will assume you obtained this account dishonestly. *No swearing or foul content (clan chat, web chat, forums, mumble, or any other service of KoM). The Keepers of Misthalin must maintain a wholesome attitude and behavior so that all can feel comfortable. *No porn, viruses, illegal or objectionable content of any kind will be tolerated and will result in permanent ban. *If someone inquires about KoM, be ready to direct them to the proper information or to someone who can provide that information (even if you are a friend!) *If you choose to leave the Keepers, you must wait a minimum of 10 days to reinstate your citizenship. Your reinstatement will be discussed by the elders and is not guaranteed. *You are responsible for your accounts. Account sharing is absolutely prohibited. If you are found sharing an account or if your account is compromised, you are held responsible. The consequence for account sharing, forum privilege sharing, and using another person's account is a permanent ban at the discrimination of the elders. *In case of a dispute, the Head Elder acts as the final opinion. In absence of the Head Elder, an elder can act on her behalf. *Spam is obnoxious. We don't tolerate it. Ever. *Help other members of the clan, but you do not have to tolerate begging. If you feel harassed, notify your elder immediately. *If you are going to be gone, be polite, post a message about it on the clan message board in the Vacation forum. *You will be removed if you do not meet the activity requirements and will have to wait to reapply for citizenship the normal 10 days. *Be polite and announce yourself if you come on the chat and welcome others. Don't ignore your fellow keepers. *If you feel unsure about anything, contact any elder for help. Also seek aid from your fellow Keepers, they'll be glad to help! *These rules are basic guidelines. Please use common sense and act in a way that would contribute to harmony in the Keepers of Misthalin. Elder Duties All Elders have these duties in common: *Review and accept/decline joining applications and welcome new citizens *Collect Missing Person Profiles and Family Management *Provide Support for Clan Members *Moderate Member Services - Clan Chat, Forums, Mumble Voice Chat, IRC Chat *Host and plan events Elder Specific Roles *Elder 1 (Rahl PvM) - in charge of member activity and recruiting Keepers (which also means closing and opening families as needed). This person is basically to ensure our clan is ACTIVE. *Elder 2 (Ava) - in charge of recruitment. Not only bumping recruit topics and posting on LFC threads, but managing all recruitment efforts (drives, reward systems, videos, site function and clan branding) *Elder 3 (True Design)- in charge of member services - ensuring new members are added to the chat, moderating the forums, developing and implementing an archiving system, managing donations, promoting elite Keepers. *Elder 4 (Zach M A) - in charge of ALL things event related. Hiring and firing GCs (GC application management), staying on the event deadlines, getting those Gathering Announcements posted, and getting the events posted in game on the noticeboard *Elder 5 (Xow2k3) - in charge of Lore and character development. Planning the biweekly clan meetings, managing the Seal of Misthalin Competition, and managing the family connection forum. Gatherings (Events) 129691.jpg|Keepers of Misthalin - "For Misthalin!"|link=http://www.keepersclan.com/gallery|linktext=KoM Gallery 129692.jpg|Keepers of Misthalin - True Design & H E R 0 I C 99 Party|link=http://www.keepersclan.com/gallery|linktext=Keepers of Misthalin Gallery 129699.jpg|Keepers of Misthalin - Brimhaven Agility|link=http://www.keepersclan.com/gallery|linktext=Keepers of Misthalin Gallery 129700.jpg|Keepers of Misthalin - Brimhaven|link=http://www.keepersclan.com/gallery|linktext=Keepers of Misthalin Gallery 129707.jpg|Keepers of Misthalin - Recruitment|link=http://www.keepersclan.com/gallery|linktext=Keepers of Misthalin Gallery 129711.jpg|Keepers of Misthalin - April Fools!|link=http://www.keepersclan.com/gallery|linktext=Keepers of Misthalin Gallery 129715.jpg|Keepers of Misthalin - Skill-A-Thon|link=http://www.keepersclan.com/gallery|linktext=Keepers of Misthalin Gallery 129719.jpg|Keepers of Misthalin - Falador City Burning|link=http://www.keepersclan.com/gallery|linktext=Keepers of Misthalin Gallery 129721.jpg|Keepers of Misthalin - Living Rock Caverns|link=http://www.keepersclan.com/gallery|linktext=Keepers of Misthalin Gallery 110413120723.png|Keepers of Misthalin - Clan Camp|link=http://www.keepersclan.com/gallery|linktext=Keepers of Misthalin Gallery 129726.jpg|Keepers of Misthalin - KOM Initials|link=http://www.keepersclan.com/gallery|linktext=Keepers of Misthalin Gallery Keepers of Misthalin encourages community through daily Gatherings (events). These Gatherings are planned mainly by Gathering Commissioners, but members can host their own events by filling out a Host a Gathering form a minimum of two days before the requested gathering date. These Gatherings include Boss Hunts, Minigames, Parties, Recruitment Events, Skill Competitions, and In-Game Clan Meetings (held In-Character). Member Services Keepers of Misthalin boasts a myriad of member services. Some of which include: *Customized Website and Forums *Daily In-Game Events (registered members only) *Mumble Voice Chat (registered members only) *SwiftIRC Chat: #keepers *Runescape Clan Chat: Keepers of Misthalin *Runescape Clan Page: Keepers of Misthalin *Twitter: KoM_Clan *Youtube: Keepersclan eik Category:Clans